


As Long As You're Mine

by Vinny_XIII



Category: Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann
Genre: F/M, Multiple Sex Positions, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Virgin Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 22:15:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13645527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinny_XIII/pseuds/Vinny_XIII
Summary: Viral shows his true feelings for Reader after some bandits attack. No real plot, just some smut I attempted a few years ago.





	As Long As You're Mine

**Author's Note:**

> This is an oooold fic of mine I found on my laptop. My first attempt at a nsfw/smut fic.

You let out a sharp cry as you back hit the wall.   
"What the hell Viral?!" You exclaimed as the Beastmen placed his large paw like hands on either side of the wall, trapping you.   
You stare at the pale, blonde man as he grits his jagged teeth. He growls in frustration before lowering his head.   
"What did you do to me?" He asks in a low, confused voice, his shaggy hair hiding his eyes, "You're just another naked ape! So why...."  
He sighs as you give him a concerned look.   
"Viral, what the hell is going on?" You ask as his gold eyes meet your own.   
Normally his eyes were more predator like, but now they seemed... Softer. Almost needy.   
Viral moved his hands from the wall, one hand brushing through your hair as the other wrapped around your waist. He pulls you close to him as his lips meet yours in a hungry, passionate kiss.  
Your body goes stiff for a moment, your eyes wide with shock at the gruff Beastmen's sudden actions. As you realize this is really happening, you're really being kissed by the man you've fallen for, your body relaxes. You lean into the kiss, wrapping your arms around his neck as you feel his tongue brush against your lips.  
Heat rises to your cheeks as you part your lips, giving him permission to go farther. As his tongue slides past your lips, you feel Viral lean into you, once again pushing you against the wall. His hands slide down to your hips, then your thighs. Before you know it, Viral's picked you up and pinned you between the wall and himself.  
Absentmindedly, you wrap your legs around him and cling to him as your tongues continue wrestling for dominance. After a moment you pull away from the kiss, both of you panting for air as you starred into the Beastmen's eyes.   
Confused and light headed from the sudden kiss, you try to find the words to ask why Viral was acting so strange. Nothing could come to mind though. Everything was the same as it had been this morning. It started like any other day with Viral calling you an "ugly naked ape" and the two of you bickered like you always did. The only thing different about today was the bandits that showed up in Gunmens and them trying to rob everyone. Of course you weren't going to let that happen. So it wasn't a surprise to anyone when you rushed off to fight them in your own gunmen. But this time, the bandits had the upper hand and sent your gunmen crashing down. Luckily you weren't injured, but your gunmen was badly damaged. While you tried to pry the door open, Gurren Lagann had saved the day. It was after that that Viral started acting strangely. First he tells you to stay away from him but then he dragged you to his quarters when he thought one of the guys was trying to make a move on you. Then he kissed you. Could he really have been jealous?  
With another sigh, Viral rested his forehead against your shoulder.   
"When your gunmen went down today, I thought...." He trailed off, another frustrated growl escaping his throat, "Why do you do this to me? You're just another naked ape, but I still... When your gunmen went down today... I felt like my heart stopped, but now..." You watch him as the faint pink color in his cheeks grows into a dark red, "You make me feel like my hearts going to beat out of my chest."   
He buries his face in your neck, his words making you blush deeply. Viral gently places a small kiss on your neck, pulling a surprised gasp from your lips. He groans in frustration as he returns his gaze back to your eyes.  
"We can't do this," He tells you as he shifts, starting to set you back down, "I'm a Beastmen and you're-"  
Before he can set you down, or continue his thought, you cling to him once again. Without a thought, you press your lips to his in a deep, pleading kiss. Viral's eyes widen in surprise before he quickly returns the kiss. Adjusting you in his arms, you feel his body press tight against you as your back presses into the wall. Your arms leave his neck as you gently place your hands on either side of his face before you break the kiss.  
"I don't give a damn about that stuff." You bluntly tell him as you stare into his golden eyes, "Who even made that a rule? I just..." You blush as you bite your bottom lip, feeling as if your heart will explode with how fast it's beating, "I want you, Viral. I want to be with you. Who gives a damn what others think?" A shy smirk crosses your lips as you continue, "Just who the hell do they think we are? We don't have to listen to that stupid rule."  
A shocked look crosses the blonde Beastmen's face before he flashes his cocky grin you're used to seeing. Viral mutters your name as he leans in, once again claiming your lips in a passionate kiss.   
You pull his bottom lip into your mouth and gently bite it, pulling a small, low moan from his throat. That's when you notice his growing bulge pressing between your legs. You blush, realizing the effect your kissing has had on the blonde. Viral pulls away from your lips and begins trailing light kisses along your jaw and to your neck. You let out a small moan, enjoying the feeling of his lips against your skin. You feel his lips curl into a smile before he gently bites your ear, making you gasp as a tickling electric feeling runs down your spine, making you press against his bulge. With a proud smirk, Viral begins working his lips down your neck as he presses his bulge into you. Grinding against you, pulling soft moans from you, Viral make his way to your collar bone. Being careful of his sharp teeth, he gently nips at your skin, sending shivers down your spine that make you grind against him as well. You tip your head back giving him better access to your neck and collar as a thought crosses your mind.  
If Beastmen can't reproduce, then what exactly do they do when it comes to this kind of stuff. As if reading your mind, Viral stops his grinding and gives you a small smirk.   
"W-why'd you stop?" You stutter.  
"You're such an open book." Viral says, still smirking at you, "It may just be for show, but it still feels good." He leans in, nearly pressing his lips to your ear as he continues in a low, husky voice, "And it can make you feel good too."  
Your heart skips a beat as you feel heat rush to your entire face. Viral gives you a cocky grin, enjoying your reaction, as he continues to grind against you. You bite your lip, trying to choke back a moan as you feel his large hand leave your thigh and run up to your waist, sliding under your shirt and making his way to your breast. Sucking on your collar bone, he cups one of your breasts, squeezing and fondling it until he feels something begin to harden between his fingers. He looks at you with a pleased grin, pulling away from your collar as be began playing with your nipple. You moan, feeling your face grow hot once again.   
"What do we have here?" He asks teasingly, running his thumb over the taut flesh.  
"V-Viral..." You give the beastmen a pleading look as he makes you squirm in his arms, "D-don't tease me like that."  
Viral watches you with lust filled eyes as he continues to tease your body, still grinding against you as he switches hands, his other hand begins playing with your other breast. You moan, biting your lip as you bury your face in his neck, trying to hide the blush that stains your cheeks.  
"You act like a virgin." Viral growls in your ear, "I like that."  
"I-I am one." You admit, making him freeze.  
"What?" Viral asks, looking at you in disbelief.  
"Is it that hard to believe?" You ask, looking at him as a sudden wave of self-consciousness hits you.  
Without a word, Viral suddenly claims your lips once again, pulling you close as he leads you away from the wall. You cling to him, melting into his kiss as his tongue slides into your mouth again.    
Suddenly you feel yourself falling backwards. You break the kiss, yelping for a moment at the sensation of falling, until you notice you've landed on something soft. You realize that Viral has dropped you on his bed and is now towering over you.  
"Are you sure you want to keep going?" He asks, staring at you as he tries to catch his breath from your kiss.   
You smile and nod at him, "I do."  
With his usual grin, Viral wastes no time stripping his own shirt off. You take your own shirt off as well, then reach for your pants only for Viral to stop you. With a smirk, Viral presses his lips to yours and begins to undo your pants. You blush slightly, but do the same for him. Left in nothing but your underwear, you two stare at each other for a moment. Viral's lustful eyes soften as he watches you.   
"W-why are you just staring at me?"  You ask as you look away shyly.  
"You're beautiful." He replies, leaning over you as he begins kissing your neck, "I never thought I'd get to see you like this. Now that you're here..."   
He trails off kissing down your collar bone and making his way down your chest. Your heart pounds as you feel his hand travel up your side and around your back. He fidgets with the clasp of your bra until it finally comes undone. You feel your heart pound as Viral looks at you with a proud smirk. He readjusts over you, placing his lips to your neck once more as he begins sucking. There's a sharp pain from his suction, but at the same time it feels good. You let out a soft moan as he slides your bra off, exposing your bare skin to the cool air. You grip his sheets as he pulls away from your neck, inspecting the mark he's left before his gold eyes wander down to your bare chest. With a smile he tosses your bra to the side with the rest of your clothes.  
Your eyes wander over his body, past his many scars, until they fall on the bulging tent in his boxers. Viral's smile widens when he sees the surprised look on your face. He gets off of you, sitting beside you as he motions for you to come sit on his lap.  
"Don't worry," He says in a low, soothing tone, "I'll make sure you're ready."  
You feel as though your blush will never go away as you sit up and crawl over to him, straddling his lap as you hold his shoulders for balance. You've never seen this side of him before, you thought, who knew he could be so... gentle. As you settle on his lap, Viral places his hands on you hips and presses his forehead to yours.  
"I love you." He whispers before claiming your lips.  
Your heart surges as your eyes widen. You never thought you would hear those words from him.   
You break the kiss for a moment, smiling as you tell him, "I love you too, Viral."   
A smile spreads across the Beastmen's face and he presses his lips to yours, deepening the kiss this time. You shut your eyes and moan as you feel his hand leave your hip to brush against your panties.   
His hand slipping between your thighs as he rubs along your slit. You once again claim his bottom lip, biting it as he pulls away. He gives you a pleased grin as he starts kissing down your chest until he reaches your breasts. Glancing up at you, he flicks his tongue against one of your nipples. You gasp in pleasure as he does it again. He twirls his tongue around the perking skin before he fully sucks it into his mouth, being careful of his teeth. You moan again, enjoying the feel of his warm mouth over your skin as his fingers slide against your damp panties. Viral keeps his eyes locked on you as his teeth barely graze your skin, coaxing another moan from your lips. You wrap your arms around him as he releases your nipple and quickly goes to work teasing and sucking your other nipple. Your head tips back as you try to hold back another moan.   
Once Viral is satisfied with how wet you've become, he releases your nipple and tells you to get off the bed. Confused, but willing, you do as he says and get off of the bed. With a satisfied grin, Viral kneels in front of you and slowly removes the last of your clothing. The Beastmen looks up at you with a pleased smirk as he runs his fingers up your inner thighs, stopping just before he reaches your newly bared skin. He's been teasing you so much, you think, maybe it's time you tease him for once.  
"W-what about you?" You ask motioning to his tented boxers.  
"Someone's getting impatient." He chuckles as he stands, dropping his boxers and reveling his proud standing member.   
Your eyes widen slightly at the sight of his dripping member. This time you're the one to smirk as you kneel before him, receiving a confused look from him. You wrap your hand around his member and slowly begin to pump it. Viral gasps and moans at your sudden actions, his hand quickly grabbing yours.  
"If you do that I'm not going to last lon--"  
He stops and moans as you flick your tongue against his head, tasting the salty liquid that had begun leaking more once you touched him. Viral moaned your name as you wrapped your lips around his head, still pumping him as you looked up at him. He watches you through half lidded eyes as you let your tongue twirl around his head, sucking gently as you did. Without warning, Viral pulls you off of his member and throws you onto his bed.  
"Get on your hands and knees." He says in a low husky voice.  
Apparently your plan had had the desired effect on him, you note as you watch his member twitch and bob in the air. You do as he says, turning your back side to him and getting on all fours. You feel his member slide between your thighs, running along your slit as he teases you. You moan at the sensation, feeling his member throb against your skin. Viral's chest presses against your back as you feel his hot breath on you neck. He continues to grind against you until he sighs and pulls away.  
"This isn't going to work." He says.  
You start to ask what he means when suddenly you feel him flip you onto your back. Grabbing your legs and spreading them open, Viral slides his member along your slit until his head pops in and slides against your clit. You let out a loud, gasping moan and quickly cover your mouth with your hands.  
"That's better," Viral grins, "I want to see your face when I enter you." He leans over you, pulling your hands away from your mouth and pinning them on the bed, "And I want to hear your voice."  
He drags his head along your clit again, over and over, as you moan loudly and push your hips up to meet him. He lets your hands go, running his own down your arms, your sides, and then to your hips. Viral pulls away from your clit and lines himself up with your entrance. He looks to you, silently asking your permission and you nod.  
With a smile Viral slowly begins to push inside of you. Your mouth drops open in a small gasp as you feel his head begin to penetrate you. He pushes in farther and begins to pull back. He moans as you let out another pleasurable gasp when he pushes back inside you. Viral continues to inch his way into you until he runs his hands up you back, lifting you and pulling you onto his lap. Your own weight making you sink onto his lap until he's fully buried inside of you. You gasp and cling to him as he gives you a moment to adjust to him.  
Viral smiles as he lays you back down and you wrap your legs around him again, "I'm going to move now."  
You nod and he slowly begins to slide his member out. For a moment you think he's going to pull out completely, but as soon as the thought crosses your mind, Viral quickly slides back in. You moan as your head tips back, your back arching at the sudden gesture. The Beastmen grins at your reaction and does it again. You moan and begin to move your hips, dragging your nails along his back as you give him a pleading look to pick up his pace. Viral wastes no time at your silent request and quickly begins to thrust into you faster. He holds your hips, grinding against you with each thrust until he hits a certain spot inside you.  
"Ah! Viral!" You gasp and cling to your new lover.  
"Right there huh?" The blonde growls sensually in your ear as he starts trusting harder, hitting that spot again and again.  
You gasp and moan as you buck your hips against him and dig your nails into his back. Viral moans in your ear as he begins panting.  
"You're so tight.. So hot...!" Viral pants and groans your name as his hands squeeze your thighs.  
In a swift motion, Viral lifts your legs over his shoulders, raising you slightly as he plunges deeper into you. You cry out in pleasure, gripping his sheets as your back arches. You feel a growing pressure inside you as you squirm under the blonde Beastmen, moaning and panting.   
"Don't let anyone else see you make this kind of face!" Viral moans as he continues thrusting wildly into you, "I want to be the only one who hears your voice like this, be the only one to feel you like this! I want to be the only one to make you move like this!"  
"Viral!" You pant, bucking your hips as you claw at the sheets. You can feel the pressure building more  as you moan loudly.  
Without warning, Viral suddenly pulls out of you. Confused you look at the blonde as he gets off the bed.  
"Wha--"  
"Come here," He motions for you to follow him.  
You feel a throb between your legs where Viral once was as you get off the bed. He stands at the foot of the bed, motioning for you to get in front of him. You do as he says and he turns you so your back is facing him.  
"Bend over." Viral instructs you in a low, husky voice.  
You do as he says and he quickly thrusts back into you. Your voice come out in a loud mix of a gasp and a moan. Viral wraps his arms around your waist as he pulls the two of you back onto the bed, the bounce thrusting him deeper into you. You cry out in pleasure and he suddenly spreads your legs. Viral, taking the back of your legs, suddenly lifts you and lets you fall back onto his member. You moan and look back at him, confused about the sudden position change.   
"Look in front of us." He growls in your ear.  
You look as Viral lifts you again and you see your own reflections as he lets you fall again. You moan as you watch your self being impaled on his member. You blush and look back at him as he begins thrusting again with the same momentum as before.  
"This way I can take you from behind and still see the look on your face." Viral pants in your ear as he watches your reflection.   
It doesn't take long for him to find your sweet spot from behind. You moan out as he bounces you on his lap, watching your reflections as your eyes wander down to his member that keeps disappearing inside you. You moan loudly as you bring your hands behind your head, burying your hands in Viral's long hair. The same familiar pressure builds in you as you watch your reflections. Viral lets go of one of your legs and, being careful of his claws, slides a finger across you clit, making you cry out as your head tips back.  
"I can't hold back anymore," Viral growls, his hot breath on your ear, "Cum for me."  
Viral's plea combined with his pumping member and grinding fingers were all the more you could take. With a final pleasurable cry, you felt your muscles tighten around him as your body began to shake. Feeling your release around him, Viral dropped your other leg, burying himself deep inside you as he wrapped his free arm around your waist and released his 'seed' deep inside you. Feeling his warmth spread inside you sent you through another wave of pleasure as you cried out one last time.  
Viral held you close to him as you both panted, trying to catch your breath. You looked back at him, smiling as he nuzzled your neck.  
"I can't believe we just did that." You breathed after a moment, lowering your arms and resting your hands on his arm..   
"I know, I can't believe it either." Viral sighed. "I always thought I wouldn't be able to do this with you since--"   
"Come on," You say, looking back and grinning at him, "Forget about that rule. I don't care about it, and as long as you don't care about it either..."   
You trailed off, looking away mischievously. Viral arched and eye brow at you, wondering what you were up to.  
"Since I'm yours now, what would you say to round two?"  
Viral gave you a surprised look before flashing his cocky grin at you, "As long as you're mine, we can do this as many times as you want."


End file.
